


Breaking Boundaries

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #71: “Dancing Queen”, Boundaries.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #71: “Dancing Queen”, Boundaries.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Breaking Boundaries

~

The DMLE’s break room was virtually empty except for Ron, who was sitting at the conference table. Music was playing in the background. Harry thought he recognised the tune “Dancing Queen”. 

“Here to yell at me again?” Ron said when Harry approached. 

“No.” Harry pulled out a chair, straddled the back of it. “You were right, by the way.” 

Ron sat back in his chair. “About?” 

“I _am_ pissed you’re leaving.” Harry shook his head. “We said we were going to reform the Ministry, remember? Clean it up, get rid of the corruption.” 

Ron’s smile was wistful. “Yeah. But we were kids. What did we know?”

“We knew stuff.” Harry stared off into the distance. “We knew the wizarding world’s justice system was off and we knew the boundaries between right and wrong had been messed up.” 

“And we fixed some of it.” Ron sighed. “A lot of it, really.”

“Yeah.” Reaching out, Harry clasped Ron’s arm, relieved when Ron didn’t shake him off. “Anyway, I was out of line with what I said before. I’m sorr--” 

“No.” Ron put his hand over Harry’s. “You weren’t.” He bit his lip. “And _I’m_ sorry for leaving while we were on the run during the war--” 

“It was the locket,” interrupted Harry. 

“The locket didn’t help, but it was me, too.” Ron shook his head. “I was an idiot. But, Harry, this time I’m not leaving _you_ , just the Aurors. I’ll still be here, just...not your partner. Can’t you just be happy for me?”

Harry nodded. “Of course I can. And I am.” 

“Yeah?” Ron searched his face. Slowly, he smiled. “Yeah, I believe you are.” He sighed. “I took Sobering Potion after you left. I’ve been trying to get up the courage to put in my official resignation.” 

Standing, Harry smiled. “I’ll go with you.” 

Ron’s grin was lopsided. “Partners to the end, eh?” 

“Always.” 

As they walked, Ron said, “So, did you get a new assignment?” 

“Yes.” Harry exhaled. “And a new partner. Sort of.” 

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Sounds interesting.” 

Harry could feel himself blushing. Ron’s eyes went wide. “Oh my God. Snape’s your new partner?” 

Harry coughed. “Well, here’s how it happened--”

~


End file.
